Pod płaszczem z grubej skóry - Under the thick skin
by Azbestowakupa
Summary: Krótka historia, która przyszła mi do głowy o 12 w nocy. Opowiada o mojej własnej bohaterce - Loven, która wraz z Charonem stara się przeżyć w tym zepsutym świecie. Akcja jest umiejscowiona pod koniec misji związanej z Strażnikami Reilly. Historia prawdopodobnie nie będzie kontynuowana, ale nie jestem pewna.


Loven wracała z bardzo ciężkiego zadania. Pomagała grupie najemników wydostać się z potrzasku. Zostali zaatakowani przez supermutantów i zagonieni w kozi róg, na dach szpitala. Wraz z Cheronem postanowiła pomóc Strażnikom Reilly, co ją sporo kosztowało. Nie była to byle jaka misja; na drodze spotkała różnorakich przeciwników - od zwykłych wściekłych psów, poprzez ghule i bandytów , kończąc na supermutantach, od których aż się roiło. Mając wsparcie Cherona i jej wiernego psa Ochłapa jakoś dała radę sprostać tej misji, aczkolwiek nie skończyło się to na samych obdarciach. Walki z mutkami były naprawdę sporym wyzwaniem. Można wręcz rzec, że aż nazbyt sporym. Podczas jednej z potyczek, gdy żółty wielkolud nadepnął na jej nogę, jej kość krótko mówiąc została zmiażdżona. Aktualnie zmierzała do bazy Strażników Reilly, ponieważ jeden z członków tej grupy był lekarzem.

Samotna wędrowczyni z trudem doczłapała się do drzwi kryjówki i wpisała hasło do komputera, by je odblokować. Nim zdążyła sięgnąć po klamkę, Reilly otworzyła je, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdumienie.

\- O mój Boże! Wyglądasz jakby budynek się na Ciebie zawalił! - wykrzyczała, biorąc Loven przez ramię.

\- W sumie to można tak powiedzieć… Ale byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś zaprowadziła mnie do Rzeźnika. - Odpowiedziała, słabo się uśmiechając. Była już tak wycieńczona, że nie widziała zbytnio co się dzieje przed nią.

\- Oczywiście. Czekaj no, gdzie on poszedł… - Stanęła na moment i zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, po czym zawołała - Rzeźnik! Rzeźnik! Chodź tu szybko! Jesteś potrzebny!

Chwilę potem było słychać czyjeś kroki - szybkie i rytmiczne. Był to mały budynek, więc nie było większego problemu z odnajdywaniem się.

Zza ściany wyszedł Rzeźnik i z niepokojem w oczach spojrzał na Loven.

\- To nie wygląda za dobrze… Szybko, zaprowadź ją do mojego gabinetu. - Rozkazał, po czym sam popędził w tamtą stronę.

\- Nic się nie martw, lada moment będziesz jak nowa. - Rzekła pocieszająco Reilly.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc. A, właśnie! Charon!

\- O co chodzi? - Ghul skierował swój wzrok na poszkodowaną.

\- Ty idź do sypialni i posegreguj rzeczy, które znaleźliśmy podczas tej wyprawy.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - odpowiedział, posłusznie pochylając głowę.

\- I nie zapomnij o piesku tak jak ostatnio! - zawołała, po czym zniknęła za rogiem.

Okazało się, że noga nie była w aż tak katastrofalnym stanie jak na początku się wydawało. Owszem, kość była w niektórych miejscach skruszona, ale na szczęście nie trzeba było jej amputować. Gdyby Loven straciła nogę, nie mogłaby już nigdy więcej walczyć - z jedną kończyną byłaby powolna i stałaby się łatwym celem. Nastawianie kości, wyjmowanie z ran ciał obcych, czyszczenie zranień nie było przyjemną rzeczą, ale efekt końcowy był wart tych bolesnych doznań. Po godzinie żmudnej roboty, Loven była wreszcie poskładana do kupy. Serdecznie podziękowała Rzeźnikowi i podrzuciła mu trochę kapsli, po czym poszła do sypialni.

Charon grzecznie czekał na powrót swojego pracodawcy. Gdy zobaczył zmierzającą w jego stronę Loven, wstał i rzekł:

\- Dzisiaj udało nam się zebrać 187 kapsli, 4 karabiny myśliwskie, 2 chińskie karabiny szturmowe, 136 naboi 55,6mm, 63 naboje kalibru 0,32, 6 stimpaków, 1 AntyRad, 7 granatów odłamkowych i 3 butelki czystej wody. - Wypowiedział to tak szybko i sprawnie, że sprawił wrażenie jakby nauczył się tej wypowiedzi na pamięć.

\- Czyli nie było dzisiaj źle. Zobaczę, czy dam radę zrobić z tych starych karabinów myśliwskich jakiś porządniejszy sprzęt.

-…

-…

-…

\- Naprawdę nawet nie zamierzasz się zapytać jak się czuję? - powiedziała z wyraźnym poirytowaniem, siadając niedaleko Charona i otwierając paczkę starych chipsów.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał niczym maszyna, nie okazując żadnych emocji.

\- Lekarz powiedział, że nie muszę się martwić, gdyż zachowam obie nogi, ale muszę odpocząć przez najbliższy miesiąc. - Odpowiedziała, biorąc garść chrupek i wielką satysfakcją wciskając je do ust. Kochała ten smak pustych kalorii, nieważne jak szkodliwe one były. Za jedną paczkę była w stanie dać 100 kapsli, a nawet miniatomówkę lub inny wyjątkowy przedmiot.

\- To dobrze.

\- Powiedział także, że nie mogę zbytnio nadwyrężać mojej nogi, więc będziesz musiał mnie wszędzie nosić! - Powiedziała radośnie, chichocząc się sama do siebie.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Loven. Zmarszczyła brwi i westchnęła.

\- Serio, mógłbyś od czasu do czasu okazać trochę sympatii. Dla Ciebie to nic takiego, a dla mnie najszczęśliwsza rzecz na świecie. Dlaczego? Bo to tak jak oczekiwanie na odpowiedź od ściany. Co bym nie zrobiła, usłyszę jedynie swoje echo. Z Tobą jest identycznie.

\- Uczucia są zbędne dla mordercy.

\- Kimkolwiek byś nie był, nie oznacza to, że zwalnia Cię to od okazywania uczuć, w szczególności bliskim. A w twoim wypadku jedynej osobie, którą obchodzisz.

\- Cieszę się, że udało Ci się przeżyć. - rzekł. Była to raczej nieudolna próba pokazania emocji. W sumie jedyne, co było można wyczuć, to zobojętnienie.

\- Słuchaj, ja rozumiem, że pewni ludzie trochę Ci namieszali w głowie, ale gdzieś tam wewnątrz jest stary Charon, który teraz w duszy się uśmiecha i cieszy. Musisz go po prostu znaleźć w sobie. Tę cząstkę Ciebie, którą tamci ludzie starali się zniszczyć.

\- Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz.

\- A co tu można nie rozumieć? - Westchnęła - Chcę po prostu sprawić, że znów będziesz odczuwał radość, szczęście, empatię. Ale nie będę naciskać jeśli to aż taki problem.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi moja aktualna osobowość.

\- Po prostu nie pamiętasz tego starego, dlatego Ci ten nowy nie przeszkadza. - Loven wstała, ziewnęła i rozejrzała się. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas.

\- Zaraz, zaraz no! Tu są tylko cztery materace!

\- I co w związku z tym?

\- Ano to, że nas jest pięciu. Reilly! - zawołała swoim donośnym głosem. Chwilę później do pokoju weszła kapitanka.

\- Co się drzesz jak stare babsko?

\- Gdzie jest piąta prycza?

\- A po cholerę Ci ona?

\- Bo jakbyś nie zauważyła, ja podróżuję z towarzyszem, który też musi gdzieś spać.

\- To śpijcie razem. W czym problem?

\- Chyba żartujesz. Ten materac jest za mały!

\- Nie przesadzaj. Jak się ściśniecie to się zmieścicie.

\- To tak traktujesz swoich gości?

\- Zaoferowałam Ci wszystko, co miałam. Nie przeginaj, wiesz dobrze, że jakbym miała jeszcze jedne łóżko, to bym je tutaj doniosła. Musisz się cieszyć z tego co masz.

\- A-ale…

\- Żadnych ale. Ja muszę iść opracować nowy algorytm ewakuacji, więc ty przez ten czas zdecyduj, czy śpicie razem, czy któryś z was na ziemi. Dobranoc! - Reilly szybko wybiegła z pokoju chcąc uniknąć zbędnych pytań. Loven spojrzała na Charona, któremu jak zwykle nawet brew nie drgnęła.

\- No dobra… To jak to robimy?

\- Mi wszystko będzie odpowiadać.

\- Żadna nowość. Jednak nie mogę pozwolić Ci spać na ziemi, byłoby to nie fair w stosunku do Ciebie. - niezręcznie się uśmiechnęła, rozkładając ręce. - Chyba nie mamy wyboru, co?

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żebym spał z Tobą? - Albo Loven z powodu zmęczenia źle widzi, albo Charon rzeczywiście był zdziwiony, ale po prostu to zignorowała.

\- No cóż, chyba nie. Ale jeśli będziesz chrapał, to Cię wyrzucę z łóżka, zrozumiano? - Starała się zachować powagę, ale ta sytuacja bardzo ją rozbawiła. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek położy się z nim do łóżka. Szczerze powiedziawszy, przerażał ją ten fakt. Od początku obawiała się Charona. Ten strach wzbudziła w niej sytuacja z Ahzrukhalem, gdy Charon z zimną krwią zaraz po zakończeniu ich umowy rozwalił jego głowę na kawałeczki. Wiedziała, że zrobił to, bo Ahzrukhal był złym ghulem, ale wewnątrz obawiała się, że może ją też to czekać. Jego oschłość i obojętność wobec jej osoby tylko potwierdzały ją w tym twierdzeniu, dlatego też jak bardzo starała się pomóc mu odzyskać dawną mentalność.

\- Tak, zrozumiano. - stwierdził, po czym wstał i spojrzał na Loven, oczekując jej ruchu.

\- Tylko nie wiem jak my mamy się na tym zmieścić. - Podrapała się po głowie. - Chyba nie pozostaje nic innego niż się… no ten wiesz… przytulić. - Powiedziała, niepewnie się śmiejąc i patrząc na bok. Nie mogła już znieść widoku tej jego beznamiętnej miny.

\- No to tak… połóż się od strony ściany. - Kiwnął głową i posłusznie położył się tam, gdzie mu kazała.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz spać w tej zbroi, co księciu? Przygnieciesz mi moją biedną nogę i co wtedy? - Charon z wahaniem sięgnął do zamka i zaczął go powoli rozsuwać, jakby nie będąc pewnym czy na pewno ma to zrobić. Zdjął ciężką kurtkę do której były popodpinane granaty i bronie, a plecak położył zaraz obok pryczy. Z spodni wyjął mizerykordię(1) i schował pod materac.

Loven cały czas z zaciekawieniem mu się przyglądała, uśmiechając się pod nosem i pochłaniając wzrokiem każdy jego ruch. Jeszcze żaden facet się dla niej nie rozbierał. Widziała już nie jednego nagiego mężczyznę, ale to było coś całkiem innego. Zachwycał ją widok jego umięśnionego ciała, a dokładnie fakt, że mogła przyjrzeć się tym muskułom tak dokładnie. Jego skóra w wielu miejscach odpadła, odsłaniając tkankę mięśniową. Można było dostrzec jak czasem to szybko, czasem to wolno się kurczą. Loven interesowała się medycyną, a w szczególności anatomią, więc taki seans był dla jej oczu istną ambrozją. Zagryzła wargę, rozmyślając nad tym, jakie te mięśnie muszą być w dotyku. Wydawały się być w porównaniu do jego chropowatej skóry nieskazitelnie gładkie. Dopiero po chwili do niej doszło, że się tak natarczywie przygląda oraz w końcu sama musi zdjąć swój pancerz. Niedługo potem Charon leżał tylko w spodniach, a ona dodatkowo jeszcze w bluzce. Loven nie chciała wierzyć własnym oczom, ale pewna była, że tym razem Charon coś odczuwa. Zazwyczaj po prostu patrzył się pustym wzrokiem na nią, a teraz wyraźnie starał się uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego. _„Czyżby ktoś tu się zawstydził?"_ Słowa te przepłynęły przez głowę Loven, napawając ją dumą. Choć w dosyć niezręcznej sytuacji, udało jej się go wzruszyć.

\- Czemu… Czemu się nie kładziesz? Brzydzisz się mnie? - W jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę zaniepokojenia. Zadał pytanie, lecz nie chciał znać odpowiedzi, bo oczywistym dla niego było, że Loven się go brzydzi. W końcu był ghulem- spaczonym człowiekiem, rodem z horrorów i strasznych bajek dla dzieci.

\- N-nie! Znaczy… Może nie grzeszysz urodą, ale przecież to nie twoja wina. Jesteś jaki jesteś, nie mi to oceniać. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że mam Cię za pierwszorzędne ciacho, ale w końcu nie wyglądasz _**aż tak**_ źle… yyy miałam na myśli… - Ugryzła się w język. _„Ale ze mnie tępy brahmin!(2) W ten sposób go do siebie nie przekonam!"_.

\- Rozumiem…

\- Nie przejmuj się. Lubię Cię takiego, jakim jesteś. A teraz posuń się trochę, bo się nie zmieszczę. - rzekła, po czym usiadła na pryczy.

\- Już nie ma więcej miejsca. Musisz się zmieścić. - Loven westchnęła i położyła się.

Było ciasno. Za ciasno. Ani on, ani ona nie miała odwagi się odezwać. Mimo, że leżeli w wygodnej pozycji „na łyżeczkę", to nie byli przyzwyczajeni do takiej bliskości. Loven czuła na plecach jak szybko Charonowi bije serce. _„Biedaczysko, on tu zaraz padnie na zawał"_ pomyślała. A może ghulom zawsze bije tak szybko serce? W sumie to nie miała o nich bladego pojęcia. Wiedziała skąd się biorą, ale to wszystko. Czy promieniowanie zmieniło ich jakoś wewnętrznie? Tyle pytań, tak mało odpowiedzi. Charon nie odpowiedziałby jej, nawet na to nie liczyła. Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją jego cichy głos.

\- Ładnie… pachniesz…

\- Yyy… Dzięki? - Było to tak bardzo wyrwane z kontekstu, że spodziewałaby się wszystkiego, ale nie tego.

\- Chodzi o to, że my, ghule, nie mamy już gruczołów potowych i łojowych, przez co nie wydzielamy żadnego zapachu. Pierwszy raz od dziesiątek lat czuje zapach inny niż krew. Naprawdę ładnie pachniesz… - Zamruczał, wąchając jej włosy. - Też kiedyś miałem tyle włosów…

\- Jak już to śmierdzę potem, no ale rozumiem twoją fascynację. Bardzo przeszkadza Ci twój wygląd?

\- Czy w dzisiejszych czasach ma to w ogóle jakieś znaczenie? Ładni czy nie, bez broni się nie obejdziesz. Śliczna buźka Cię nie uratuje.

\- No w sumie to masz rację… - odpowiedziała, po czym oparła się o Charona, który nagle cały zadrżał - Oł, przepraszam, zabolało Cię to?

\- Nie o to… chodzi. Wszystko w porządku.

\- Jak to jest z ghulami i dotykiem? Wasze obnażone mięśnie są bardziej wrażliwe na czucie? Czy to raczej nieprzyjemne? - Zaczęła zagłębiać temat widząc, że zaczął w końcu rozmawiać.

\- Nie ma zbytniej różnicy. Są minimalnie wrażliwsze. Czemu pytasz?

\- Ponieważ ghule mnie fascynują - stwierdziła, coraz mocniej napierając na jego ciało. - Jesteście ludźmi, którzy jako jedyni przeżyli napromieniowanie. Wasze organizmy były w stanie wygrać z mutacjami, a wykorzystać je na waszą korzyść, tworząc długowieczne, silne istoty. Są jakieś tego wady? - Charon zaczął nierówno oddychać, co jakiś czas zaciskając usta.

\- Jesteśmy bezpłodni.

\- A niech mnie, naprawdę? To naprawdę imponujące jak ghule się zmieniły. A czujecie mimo to pożądanie? Czujecie pociąg do płci przeciwnej?

\- …Tak, to się nie zmieniło. - Za każdym razem, gdy przypadkiem musnął palcami jej ciała, odskakiwał jak poparzony. Tak jakby chciał uciec, lecz przygwożdżony do ściany przez nią mógł tylko pomarzyć o tym. Na dodatek, Loven już całkiem się przyzwyczaiła do tej bliskości i w pełni opierała się o Charona, drażniąc go każdym ruchem.

\- Tak zbaczając trochę z tematu… czemu bije Ci tak szybko serce? - nie odpowiedział. Nie od razu, zamyślił się na chwilę, następnie rzekł:

\- Nie wiem. Ghulom zazwyczaj serce bije bardzo wolno. Chyba, że coś je ekscytu… miałem na myśli, że ghulom szybko biją serca i tyle.

\- Chyba, że coś je ekscytuje? Czyli ty jednak coś czujesz. - Przez tą bliskość była w stanie wyczuć jak spina całe ciało i rozluźnia. Loven bardzo lubiła dręczyć innych, sprawiało jej to radość nie do opisania.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nic nie czuję. Po prostu zachowuję to dla siebie. - Prychnął.

\- Teraz chyba Ci to nie wychodzi. Czuję każdy twój ruch i też to, jak okropnie się boisz bliskiego kontaktu - Zachichotała, przykładając dłoń do ust. Charon nagle chwycił ją za rękę, obrócił w swoją stronę i spojrzał głęboko w jej błękitne oczy. Tym razem to nie był pusty wzrok, a oczy pewne żądzy i agresji. Uśmieszek zaraz zniknął z jej twarzy, a wyłonił się strach i niepewność. Drżącym głosem zapytała:

\- No c-co? Tylko sobie żartuję, nie bierz tego na poważnie. Proszę, nie krzyw… - jej słowa zostały stłumione namiętnym pocałunkiem. Była w stanie wyczuć odsłonięte, spinające się mięśnie na jego twarzy i język, który agresywnie starał się dostać do wnętrza jej ust. Jego dłonie unieruchomiły Loven głowę, delikatnie ją pieszcząc opuszkami palców. Od czasu do czasu przygryzał jej wargę, by następnie ponownie napastliwie zagłębić się w jej usta. Była w zbyt wielkim szoku, by zareagować. Charon moment potem się opamiętał, przerwał pocałunek i zawisł nad nią, opierając się na rękach. Dyszał ciężko. Jego oczy były zamglone, w pewnym sensie nieobecne. Dostrzec można było ogromne pragnienie na jego twarzy, niespełniona potrzeba, którą krył przez wiele lat.

\- Nie prowokuj mnie - warknął - Jesteś atrakcyjna, w szczególności dla kogoś takiego jak ja i dobrze o tym wiesz, więc nie zmuszaj mnie do zrobienia czegoś, czego oboje będziemy potem żałować. - przejechał swoimi chropowatymi palcami po jej policzku, po czym wstał, wziął kurtkę pod rękę i wyszedł z sypialni, zostawiając Loven w osłupieniu.

Nie spodziewała się, że może w nim drzemać tyle emocji, tak boleśnie pragnących znaleźć ujście. Podparła się na łokciach wciąż nie będąc pewna, czy ma za nim iść i go przeprosić. Chyba nie dałaby rady teraz się nawet do niego odezwać po tym, co zaszło. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie odszedł na dobre i będzie miała jeszcze okazje porozmawiać o tym, co zaszło. Czy Charon przeszedł pranie mózgu czy po prostu chciał, by ludzie tak myśleli i zostawili go w spokoju?

* * *

1 - Ostrze wykorzystywane w średniowieczu do dobijania rannych, konających przeciwników.

2 - Brahmin jest tu zastąpieniem krowy, która już nie istnieje.


End file.
